Compared with other wet wipes, facial tissues and towels, compressed wet wipe has four characteristics: 1) the material of wet wipe is pure natural plant fiber, which is more healthy to human body and more environment-friendly to the earth; 2) because of being made by compression, the compressed wet wipe has smaller volume than other wet wipes and towels and is more convenient to carry; 3) there will be a small amount of liquid when the wet wipe is used, and the liquid can be water, antiseptic solution or other dedicated liquid, so it is convenient to wipe off dirt and clean and sterilize the article being wiped; if dedicated liquid is used, some specific functions can be achieved further; 4) because of being made of nonbreakable plant fiber, the wet wipe will not be mashed when wiping an article with liquid on the surface, and can wipe the article clean more easily than facial tissues.
However, when used, the compressed wet wipe needs to be taken out and put into a container first, and then wet wipe liquid is added into the container, so the operation is pure manual and relative troublesome. For the convenient use of the compressed wet wipe, a plurality of wet wipe preparing devices appear in the market. Each of these wet wipe preparing devices is mainly composed of a hand air pump, a wet wipe compartment, a dry wipe compartment and a liquid storage compartment, wherein the dry wipe compartment is used for storing dry wipes, and the liquid storage compartment is used for storing wet wipe liquid. When a wet wipe is to be prepared, a user can take out a dry wipe from the dry wipe compartment, put it into the wet wipe compartment, and then pump an appropriate amount of wet wipe liquid from the liquid storage compartment into the wet wipe compartment by the hand air pump to moisten the dry wipe in the wet wipe compartment. The defects of the existing wet wipe preparing devices lie in that: the user may cause secondary pollution to the residual dry wipes in the dry wipe compartment when taking out a dry wipe from the dry wipe compartment, so the devices are not suitable for use in public places; in addition, a relatively large operating force is needed when pumping the wet wipe liquid by the hand air pump, so the devices are inconvenient to use.